the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Front Airlines
Front Airlines Front Airlines was set up by Airatticalover (Attxca) in 2013. It had began american flights earlier and was known for its reliable Beachcraft service out from the main hub.After Airatticalovers departure, ardaknp (talopnak) had taken over the airline and relocated the hub to Istanbul, Turkey and operated in the old fictional Istanbul Airport. Ardaknp later departed from the company and Airatticalover returned respectively. The airline had a larger progress as it had experienced larger heights such as 300 people at is peek. Front Airlines is an Turkish (formerly american) Airline company that was originally established in 2013, relaunching on 2019. It is founded by Attxca and was run by Ardaknp (2014-2014) and by Attxca (2013-2014, 2014-2017). History of the airline Early days (2013) Front Airlines was established in 2013 with one Beachcraft 1900 (in the KLM City hopper livery) , a reliable service between small regional routes operational from several airports across the United States. Soon the airline grew with addition of BAE-146, Shorts 360 joining the fleet. In late 2013, the airline got delivery of its first A320-200, which was delivered by ardaknp, which took the company in new year 2014. Growth (2014) In new year 2014, just before February, Attxca left the airline and gave it to ardaknp shortly afterwards. After the liquidation of the american destinations, ardaknp went on to begin operations at Istanbul Airport mostly. At this time until ardaknp's departure, first aircraft were used as A310s, A320s, 757s, 737s and Q300s, as well as secondary aircraft operated from secondary companies Sun Express and Atlasjet. Soon the airline recieved newer aircraft and began recieving 747-200s and 100s in order to expand the route network. The airline had newer heights in the Turkish era. However shortly after the expanding of the fleet with many aircraft, ardaknp made the decision to leave the airline, and decided to switch his account to ArdaKanpolatRBLX (aka talopnak) and opened Ard International Airlines (which failed) Attxca took the company and relocated the company back to America, operating from Dallas respectively. Era of stagnation (2014-2016) Front Airlines had operated normally during the era, seeing passengers and reaching good amounts of group members. Although front didnt had quality at all, it was satisfying the passengers even more. In early 2016 the airline had more passengers, however was going down due to the financial situation of the airline worsening. The "final" end. (2017) The airline reached 300 members although it was going on a downhill slope. At late 2017, the airline ceased operations, as well as seperated to Echo Air, and was also liquadated by former CEO ArdaKanpolatRBLX Relaunch Relaunch of the airline (2019) In 21.01.2019, talopnak proposed to Attxca to reopen the airline on it's former hub Istanbul. Attxca accepted the offer and the airline was open shortly afterwards. The airline recieved some money from allying airline FlyRus, and had ordered Airbus type aircraft, as well as new neo (new engine option) type. As of 3.12.2019, Front Airlines operates flights under Turkish Airlines owned by talopnak. As hope re-emerges for the airline, Front has been announced a second relaunch in 24 December 2019. Currently to earn money for the relaunch, the airline is doing charter flights to Mongolia and Kyrgyzstan to get some more cash with their sole 757-200. Destinations Hubs: Destinations: The airline does scheduled charter/ semi scheduled flights to these cities Fleet This airline operates the following aircraft, —Accidents and incidents— Front Air 3679: 737-500 crash from Istanbul to Antalya (2013) Front Air 7630: 737-500 crash in mayford on charter flight to Dublin. (2014) Front Air 5: Shorts 360 crash at Miami due to hijackers. The flight was bound for Caracas, Venezuela stopping in Gran Cayman and Curacao. (2014) front air 4242: Q400 slammed into Orlando Bloxton Airport, the Q400 was destroyed. (2014) Front Air 384: q400 crashed into terminal from Miami to Nassau. (2015) Front Air 5538: 787-8 crash at Lisbon on flight from Miami. (2016) Front Air 215: 737-800ER blew up at Dallas-Love Field (2016) Front Air 9989: Airbus A320neo operating for parent company FlyArdaAir skidded off the runway in Eastland onbound for Kherson (2019) =Codeshare agreements= -FlyRus -Air Buffalo (Flights to Buffalo expected to be announced soon) Category:Airline